digimon
by angela marie fenton
Summary: la vida de manny es perfecta ahora con frida como su novia pero alguien tratara de destruir esa felicidad mandndo a frida y a otros chicos  a otro mundo para así poder destruir a el tigre sin saber que su plan saldrá en su contra
1. el plan

Hola regrese espero que les guste

Capitulo 1 el plan

Era una noche tranquila en ciudad milagro todos los habitantes dormían pero mas alla por el volcán de la ciudad un joven es quelato planeaba algo dentro del volcán se encontraba django de los muertos el joven esqueleto planeaba su venganza contra el tigre

_como puedo derrotarlo debe haber algo pero que

En ese momento a django se le ocurrió una idea fu a un estante busco un libro y empezó a hojearlo des pues encontró una pagina que contenía un lugar llamado el digimundo y empezó a leer

mundo digital conocido como Digimundo, que está habitado por unas criaturas ficticias llamadas Digimon. Habitan en una isla y son formas de vida artificial, creadas a partir de bits y piezas perdidas de datos de ordenadores, que viven dentro de los aparatos electrónicos. Pero también es yun mundo muy peligroso se cuenta que vaya ahí nunca regresa o encuentra una muerte segura

los digimons .

Son una especie de criaturas digitales que evolucionan para mejorar en gran nivel con su anterior forma. El número de evoluciones llega hasta seis. Normalmente los digimons habitan en elDigimundo, un mundo digital ubicado en la red de comunicaciones del planeta. Los Digimons absorben información de diversos enemigos y evolucionan (_digievolucionan_) con el paso del tiempo y los sucesos. Debido a que después de evolucionar su apariencia cambia de acuerdo a su grado, actualmente se han creado más de 1000 especies distintas de Digimon. Difieren según la región de donde hayan sido, para alcanzar un distinto tipo de evolución. Además, los Digimon evolucionan en diversas formas dependiendo de la situación,

al leer esto django dibujo una sondrisa y dijo

_lo tengo enviare a su linda novia a estemundo y el tonto ahara lo quesea para salvarla y ahí le pediré que se rinda y con quistarre la cudad milagro

Continuara


	2. la isla de las aventuras

Hola les traigo el 2 capitulo

Capitulo 2 la isla de las aventuras

Era un dia tranquilo habían acabado las clases Manny y Frida habían decidido ir al parque para estar a solos pero en ese momento se escucho una explosión cerca del banco de la ciudad Manny se trasformo en el tigre y se engancho al edificio mas cercano dejando a Frida sola mientras tanto en el banco de ciudad milagro la parvada de furia robaban un gran motín detrás de ellas estaba django que al ver que Manny había llegado se dirigió al parque donde miles de personas se encontraba en ellas puma loco en ese momento django abrió un portal mientras Manny derrotaba al parvada django ataco a todos todos salieron corriendo puma loco trato de detenerlo pero no lo logro en es momento django toco su guitarra en es instante aparecieneron 8 lazos atrapando a 7 niños

En ese momento django se percato de la presencia de Frida con su guitarra lastimo a Frida asiendo que se desmayara asiendo que el portal la absorbieron en ese momento Manny llego y derroto a djando pero el problema fue que Manny busco por todas portes a Frida la mayoría de la ciudad busco a los 8 niños perdidos pero sin excito mientras tanto Frida comenzó despertar al abir los ojos descubre que yo no esta en ciudad milagro sino en una selva tropical o algo así en ese momento Frida decidió caminar un poco después de varios minutos se encontró un tierna creatura que decía su nombre Frida se soprendio mientras este saltaba asus brazos

_ y tu quien eres

_ yo soy koromon

En ese momento Frida oye alguien que dice su nombre

_frida

_aaa eres tu Nicole crei que era la única en este lugar y dime que es ella

_su nombre es moonmon

En esemomento un insecto muy grande y de color rojo los comenzó a tacar

_o no es Kuwagamon un digimon malino

_ que

En ese momento las dos chicas comenzaron a correr de repente en contraron una cueva y se escondieron

_ creo que ya se fue

_ eso es bueno no cristobal

_corrieron un gran peligro

_ o no es para tanto

_ rido que hace kuwagamon se oye a lo lejos

_ muchas gracias gigimon

El parece un muñeco pero es amigo de ellas aa el también lo es

A lo lejos se oye la voz de una pequeña diciendo

_salomon

Destras de ella venia un chico mas grande

_jonny tu también

_frida nosabia que tu

_ no tu también tienes

_asi es el

_-mucho gusto mi nombre es bukamon

A lo lejos se oyen dos gritos de niña asustadas era Fred y Carlos quien a ver a sus digimons se asustaron

_amigod uns casas roras nos persigen

_ no somos unas cosas raras yo soy lalamo y yo dracmon

En ese momento todos lo digimon se presentaron uno por uno

_hola yo soy koromom

_yo soy moonmon

_yo soy gigimon

_ yo soy salomon

_yo soy bukamon

_ lalamon

_ y yo soy dracmon

Ahora era turno de los chicos presentarse

_ mucho gusto yo soy Frida Suarez y tengo 15 años

_ yo me llamo Nicole López y tengo 15

_yo cristobal Sánchez ten go 15

_ yo estrella Pérez tengo 13

_yo soy jony Pérez tengo 14

_ yo soy fred marines Tengo 16

_yo soy carlos garay tengo 17

Solo falta Sabrina espalman de 14 años

En esemomento se oye un grito todos salieron a ver quien era era Sabrina sien do per se gida por el mismo digimon al ver esto todos corrieron y corrien asta llegar a un barranco sin escapatoria los 8 niños n sabían que aser estaban atrapados y sin es capotori el digimon malvado se aserco a ellos pero antes que el monstro los las timara 8 aparatos cayeron del cielo y fueron direntamente a las manos de los niños en esemomento de deseparasion los digimons su fieron un cambio cada uno asi que digivolicinaron

_salom en gatomon

_moonmon en lunamon

_BUKamon en

_gigimon en

_lamon en

_reremon en rinamon

Y koromon en agumon

Solo dracmon no evoluciono

Ese momento todos los digimons atacaron destruyendo al digimon mientras todos festejaron un rayo de lanada salió y rompió la roca asiendo que los 8 niños y digimon cayeran en otra grave peligro

Continuara 2

Ter mine si me tomo tiempo pero termine


	3. el inicio del coas

Hola les traigo el 3 capitulo

Capitulo 3 el inicio del caos

en su huida del malvado kuwagamon los chicos caen por un precipicio a punto de caer a un rio y de tener una muerte segura gomamon consigue que unos peces del rio les salven la vida en una playa cercana los chicos empiezan a caminar todos hablaban de cosas distintas mientras tanto en cuidad milagro todos buscaban pistas para aña ralos niños sin embargo no obtienen nada sin ninguna pista Emilio y Manny deciden visitar a satarna para saber si saben algo al entrar a su guarida satarna le muestra lo que paso para saber leer el capitulo 2 Emilio estaba en medio de un paro cardiaco al saber que su pequeña pero lo peor estaba por empezar regresando con Frida y los chicos ya era de noche todos estaban muy cansados así que decidieron acampar con la ayuda de sus digimon consiguen comida después de un rato todos se fueron a dormir mientras tanto en el volcán de ciudad milagro djongo se encontraba disfrutando su malévolo plan viendo como el tigre lo buscaba para aniquilarlo todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan ose creía ya que como dije antes los chicas se salvaron pero no por mucho ya que una voz misteriosa le dice a django que Frida y los demás se salvaron al oir esto django se enoja

_como puede ser decía django

_ mi señor no se preocupe tengo otro plan le aseguro que estabes esos mocosos mueran

_bien pero gracias por mantearme informado asi podre terner una es cusa para que el tigre se rinda

El sol salió despertando o todos Frida despierta y decidió caminar un poco acompañada de agumon en ese momento a lo lejos aparece un digimon muy feo llamado shellmon en esmomento todos corren par salvarse pero Frida se tropieza y es atrapa por shellmon trata de ahogarla a Frida en es momento de desaprensión agumon empieza atacarlo en ese momento agumon vuelve a digievolucionar a greymon y vence a shellmon los chicos y lo digimon deciden alejarse de es lugar

Mientras tonto el volcán de ciudad Manny llega y empieza a pelar con django django detiene a Manny ates de que lo haga picadillo y le dice

_oye si quieres que linda novia siga con vida pues debes damer tu cinturón

_ como puedo creerte

Django le muestra a Manny a Frida sana y salva asi que al ver que su Frida est viva entrga su sinturon en esmomento djoga aprisina a Manny

_al fin sere el gobernante de ciudad milagro

Continuara

Ter mine


	4. el sirviente de django

Hola les traigo el 3 capitulo

Capitulo 4 el sirviente de django

Los chicos seguían caminando por la isla tratando de encontrar una pista o algo de quien los había atacado o mejor dicho quien fue que los hiso caer al precipicio pero sin resultados mientras tanto en ciudad milagro django discutía con su aliado

_como va todo decía django

_bien mi señor _ decía la voz misteriosa

_ y ya destruiste a esos mocosos

_todavía no pero si quiero yo me encargo

_no los necesito vivos bien Scar

_si señor

Scar se enfureció sabia que el podía destruirlos asique abrió la puerta así al mundo digital y entro mientras tanto los chicos habían decidido acampar ya que ya se estaba oscureciendo ese momento descubren hotel donde encuentran comida y donde dormir el hotel resulta ser un truco de scar y el grupo es atacado los niños son salvados cuando el digivaice de Frida siega a scar entonces al abrirlos scar nota que los niños no están a si que decide seguirlos los chicos lo gran escapar de el Scar regresa a ciudad milagro para planear su siguiente táctica para destruir a los chicos mientras Frida y los demás se avían ocultado en una cueva a descansar al despertar se dieron cuenta que estaban en cima del una montaña que se podía ver todo y se sorprendieron al ver que donde estaban era un isla los chicos sigieron caminando asta que anocheció pero ninguno pudo dormir ya que todos deseaban ya regresar a sus casas asi que uno por uno se fue durmiendo excto estrla que no podía dor mira si que Frida le canto una canción de cuna

Hermosa flor, pureza sin par, tu sueño yo he de velar,

brisa de abril ,ven a descansar, en mis brazos duerme ya,

te protegeré con mi amor, duerme pequeña que algún día crecerás.

Tus pequeñas palmas, lindas flores son, y tus mejillas rosadas,

la primavera me hacen sentir.

Tu rostro es una hermosa flor llena del candor de Abril,

te protegeré con mi amor, duerme pequeña que brilla para tí,

ya la luz.

. y asi estrlla puedo dormir y después ella

Continuara

Ter mine


	5. el sectro de los digivaice

Hola les traigo el 3 capitulo

Capitulo 5 EL SECRETO DE LOS DIGIVAICE

Después del encuentro con el malvado scar los chicos se refugiaron en una cueva la cueva era enorme y muy larga todos comenzaron a explorarla en ese momento se encontraron a sentarumo

**Centarumon** es un Digimon humanoide que se asemeja a un centauro con "tubos de escape" en su espalda , usa un casco que deja ver su ojo. La parte superior de su cuerpo es parecida a la de un humano y la parte inferior se asemeja a la de un caballo . Está protegido por una sustancia que sale a la superficie desde su interior, además tiene un arma conectada a su brazo derecho, que utiliza para disparar a los enemigos con gran precisión. Los tubos que se extiende desde su espalda expulsan vapor a gran presión, para impulsarlo, y es posible que se mueva cerca de la velocidad del sonido. Cuenta con grandes capacidades defensivas, de ataque y velocidad. Es muy orgulloso y no le gusta recibir ordenes

Centarumon les cuenta que esta no era una cueva sino un templo que fue construído en honor a los Niños elegidos centarumon les cuenta la historia de los digivaice

El Digivice tiene la característica especial de conectar, de algún modo, los sentimientos de su portador y su digimon. Aunque se dice que la habilidad principal de un Digivice es la de permitir que los digimon evolucionentemporalmente a sus fases más poderosas,como funciones básicas, el Digivice posee un reloj/calendario incorporado y un sistema de radar que le permite detectar otros Digivices. Además, los Digivices originales poseían una carga de energía sagrada que protegían a sus portadores de los Digimon malvados haciendo campos de fuerza, o eliminar cualquier tipo de fuerza maligna del cuerpo de un Digimon

En ese momento scar apareció atacando o todos todos los digimons digievolucinaron pero fueron atacados por scar fue a tacar a Frida asta que un rugido se oyó noqueando a scar en ese momento aparició un fuerte león que protegió a Frida llamado leomon

l**eomon**es un musculoso león antropomorfo, portador del arma llamada "La Espada del Rey León". Es un digimon valiente, que siempre lucha por la justicia, noble y un firme creyente de que cada ser vivo tiene su propio destino para vivir. Leomon es un maestro de los estilos secretos de las artes marciales. De su puño, puede convocar un proyectil en llamas muy poderoso llamado "Golpe del Rey Bestia"

Ter mine

les informo que subi un video de manny y frida en youtube dedicado a

Manchita Purple-Blue

La Tigresa dj

Ghost Steve

Espartano

fiore-star


	6. el emblema del valor

Hola les traigo el 3 capitulo

Capitulo 6 el emblema del valor Después de ser atacados nuevamente por scar los chicos con leomon deciden continuar su camino los chicos caminaron y caminaron asta llegar a un camino mas adelante encontraron una escritura que decía

Si el miedo es algo que todos sentimos, quién es más valiente ¿el que no lo muestra y no lo afronta o el que lo afronta peo si lo muestra? Si te enfrentas a un problema podrás sobrepasarlo, pero si te escondes lo único que conseguirás es agravarlo. Quien logre cruzar este bosque el valor lo acompañara para siempre

Era un área con enormes arboles sin ninguna hoja muy oscuro y muy largo muy tenebroso lleno de arañas murciélago y distintos animales era tan tenebroso que nadie querría entrar Frida entro un poco asustada con agumon a su lado caminaron por todo el bosque en ese momento un digimon los ataco llamado devidemimon

tiene la forma de un murciélago, pero su cabeza ocupa todo su cuerpo y carece de garras en las alas, que se unen a una suerte de casco hecho de algo parecido a piel dura de color azul oscuro, bajo el que asoma una mata de pelo oscuro. El resto es de una piel violácea-cenicienta. Sus dos dedos delanteros y pulgar de sus patas inferiores poseen garras de un color granate. Su rostro, carente de nariz, luce algunas cicatrices y una calavera en la frente. Su ataque Demiagujas consiste en lanzar jeringuillas envenenadas.

Era un Patamon que cayó en el Area Oscura.

Quien empezó atacar a Frida en ese momento agumon degievoluciona derrotándolo después de eso siguieron su camino asta ver del otro lado del bosque una luz asique corrieron lo mas rápido posible al cercase mas al fin habían encontrado la salida en es momento del cielo callo como un tipo collar que callo en los manos de Frida era el emblema del valor encontrando una escritura que decía

******Emblema del Valor:**El **emblema del valor **Su símbolo es un sol anaranjado. El sol siempre ha sido símbolo de poder, de grandeza de Ser Dios, de fuerza. El sol nos da su energía para vivir. Naranja porque en algunas culturas le dicen ser el color de la valentía

Ter mine


	7. el emblema de la amistad

Hola les traigo el 3 capitulo

Capitulo 6 el emblema de la amistad

Después de haber atravesado el bos que los chicos deciden des cansar una poco todos platicaban y mucho eran amigos exto cristobal que siempre era muy apartado de todos los demás mientras ellos encedieron una fogata cantaron y contaron historia de terror la primera fue Nicole

Fin de año de terror

Mario festejó el fin de año a su manera, en una cantina junto a borrachos solitarios  
>y melancólicos. Durante la madrugada, se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de<br>sus camaradas, que a esa altura de la noche se desparramaban sobre las mesas, y  
>algunos soñaban inquietos, agobiados por los fantasmas del alcohol.<br>El aire frío de la noche lo despabiló un poco. En la cuidad sonaban sirenas y se  
>escuchaban detonaciones. Como pensó que eran fuegos artificiales siguió caminando<br>tranquilamente, tratando de no chocar contra los tachos de basura, las columnas, y  
>cualquier objeto que se interpusiera a su andar en zigzag.<p>

Divisó a una mujer parada en una esquina, en la otra vereda de la calle.  
>Al estar bastante fría la noche, y como las ropas de la mujer eran escasas, Mario<br>dedujo cual era su oficio. Echó mano a su billetera y calculó cuanto dinero le  
>quedaba. Concluyó que era suficiente para terminar la noche acompañado.<br>Se acercó a la mujer, que estaba de espaldas a él y saludó:

- ¡Hola preciosa!

Ella volteó, Mario trastabilló al irse hacia atrás, al ver que a la mujer le faltaba el  
>labio inferior, parecía que se lo habían arrancado, y su ojo izquierdo colgaba de<br>un hilo de carne. Sus dientes inferiores asomaban entre el hueco ensangrentado  
>de su boca. La mujer lanzó un gemido y se abalanzó hacia él. Para el bien de Mario,<br>el susto lo había terminado de despabilar, y pudo evadirla, con un empujón la tiró  
>al suelo y corrió.<br>Al cruzar la otra esquina, casi lo atropella una patrulla policial, el auto frenó a un  
>metro de él. Los policías bajaron rápidamente y le apuntaron con escopetas.<br>Mario levantó sus manos en alto.

- ¡No me tiren, yo no hice nada! - les dijo.

Los policías bajaron las armas - Este está bien, no está infectado - dijo uno de  
>ellos. Otro buscó en el interior de la patrulla y sacó un cinturón con una pistola y<br>municiones. Se acercó a Mario y se las ofreció.  
>- Va a necesitar esto, tómelas - le dijo - Trate de juntarse con otra gente, que<br>estén bien, y atrinchérense.  
>- Pero…pero ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estamos en guerra? - preguntó Mario.<br>- ¿No lo sabe? Los muertos revivieron, y cada vez son más - le contestaron.  
>- Apunte a la cabeza - agregó el policía. Se subieron al auto y se marcharon.<p>

La mujer de la esquina se le acercaba corriendo por la calle. Mario gatilló el  
>arma y le apuntó a la cabeza, antes de disparar dijo:<br>- ¡Que año de m…a va a ser este 2012!

Al ultimo fue Frida

No sabía explicar la sensación, no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie. Pero la idea persistía en su mente, le obsesionaba. Estaba convencido que aquellos personajes diminutos, negros, enjutos, desfilando sin desfallecer día y noche, creía con firmeza que los transportaba en su mente.  
>Fue el día que visitó el museo de arte contemporáneo. En la quinta sala, dedicada a un pintor argentino llamado Juan Alberto Arjona, vio un cuadro que le llamó mucho la atención. Se titulaba "Girando alrededor de un mismo tema" y representaba a unos pequeños seres oscuros, portando cada uno de ellos una banderita, que daban vueltas en torno a una rueda en el centro del lienzo. El fondo era colorido y acentuaba aún más a los minúsculos entes. Edgar estuvo mucho tiempo mirando el cuadro. No entendía qué podía atraerle, qué significaba. Se dio cuenta que había pasado media hora sin moverse, observando, buscándole un sentido al óleo. Como despertando de un sueño, se giró y siguió visitando las otras salas, pero su mente divagaba, ya no le interesaba el resto de la exposición y pasaba de una sala a otra sin detenerse más que unos segundos. Antes de que cerraran volvió a la sala quinta y siguió contemplando el cuadro hasta que lo devolvió a la realidad un guardia jurado.<br>Esa noche durmió mal. Tuvo pesadillas y al despertar un dolor de cabeza le persiguió por el cráneo todo el día. La idea parecía absurda en un principio pero cuando a los tres días empezó a hablar cambiando las letras, el significado, las palabras, se convenció que ellos estaban allí. Los sentía girar en sus pensamientos, trajinando neuronas del módulo frontal al occipital, serrándole el tálamo, destruyendo sus conocimientos, avanzando uno detrás de otro, conquistando masa encefálica, desconectando axones.  
>Desesperado, intentaba memorizar listas de palabras, columnas de números, pero todo era inútil. El dolor de cabeza remitía y volvía con redoblado furor, mientras él seguía perdiendo recuerdos de su infancia, de su familia y de su vida.<br>Volvió al museo una semana después. Se acercó al cuadro lentamente, veía como los muñecos pintados se acercaban despacio, creciendo hasta que los tuvo frente a sus ojos. Se acercó todo lo que pudo e intentó verles la cara pero estaban de espaldas. En un segundo todos se giraron y le miraron a los ojos. Les vio el rostro con unos ojos inyectados en sangre, sonrisas cínicas en bocas diminutas, abiertas, hambrientas, de pequeños dientes afilados. Edgar dio dos pasos atrás, tambaleándose y un relámpago alumbró su mente y entendió que el cuadro mostraba la psicosis del artista. Y empezó a chillarles, «¡salid de mí!», les gritaba, «¡salid de mí, salid de mí!», una y otra vez.  
>Acudieron dos vigilantes y lo sacaron del edificio mientras él seguía gritando. Sentía esos dientecillos como le mordían el cerebro, arrancando trozos a dentelladas, escupiendo la masa arrancada y riendo. Los guardias intentaron calmarle mientras llegaba la ambulancia pero Edgar se deshizo de ellos y empezó a correr enloquecido calle abajo, chillando y golpeándose la cabeza con las manos. Los peatones se apartaban asustados, nadie le detuvo y Edgar corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más.<br>Se detuvo en un sucio callejón, agotado. No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir porque ellos seguían allí, y seguirían con él allá donde fuera, seguirían dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, dando vueltas alrededor de sus pensamientos y arrinconándole en ese miedo que le envolvía, ese miedo que hizo que se acurrucara en un rincón, escondido. Ese miedo que imposibilitó que nadie lo encontrara. Ese miedo que acabó por llamarse Edgar.

Des pues de eso todos decidieron ir a dormir mientras dormían un digimon los ataco llamado puppetmon

Puppetmon tiene la mentalidad de un mocoso malcriado y un temperamento ardiente: divertirse y jugar es todo lo que quiere hacer, pero el tipo de juegos que lo divierten incluyen muerte y destrucción, e incluso sus juguetes son capaces de infligir dolor en las personas. Puppetmon no tiene un verdadero concepto de amistad, sólo piensa que la gente debe hacer lo que les dice. De hecho, la mayoría de sus secuaces se quedan junto a el porque tienen temor de que los mate

Quien a ver que atacaba a Nicole decide enfrentarlo con gilmon al derro tarlo a parece el emlema de la amistad ya que decidió pro tejer a una amiga en ves de dejarla

Ter mine


	8. el emblema del conocimiento y de la sinc

Hola les traigo el 7 capitulo

Capitulo 7 los emblemas del conocimiento y sinceridad

Había amanecido los chicos siguieron su camino en ese momento apareció Scar lanzo un tipo de hechizo que decía: sean entrometido en mis planes ahora no saldrán de la oscuridad asta su muerte . el mundo de la oscuridad era horrible era como si estuvieran en la tierra de los muertos o peor el lugar era sombrío desolado oscuro se respiraba el miedo la tristeza era como estar en tu peor pesadilla cada niño experimento sus peores pesadillas como

Nicole : se encontraba en un bosque donde había un montón de lobos a lodo de ella se encontraban el cadáver de toda su familia en ese momento Nicole fue atrapada con una mano era oscura la ahorco asta matarla

Cristóbal : estaba solo en ese momento apareció su padre el corrió abrazarlo pero su padre saco una pistola y comenzó a perseguirlo disparándole entonces se tropieza y se caia que dando inconsciente solo escuchó el disparo

Johnny : el se encontraba en su casa viendo uan película de terror en ese momento las luces se apagan y se empiezan a escuchar ruidos el sale corriendo y se oculta en el armario para darse cuenta que algien lo agarro y con su mano lo mato

Fred : el soñaba que no había tarea ni tecnoligia

Carlos : que Nicole era novia de algien mas

Sabrina : ella se encontraba sola en una casa y en ese momento salió el subdirector chacal

Estrella : ella estaba solo en sima de un volcán apunto de hacer erupción cuando de la nada sale nemesis

Frida había sido salvada por agumon antes de que experimentara eso el pobre de Fred no sabia que hacer asi que solo pensó que era improbable que es pasara en ese momento apareció el emblema del conocimiento liberan dolo con su brillo a el y a los demás éxito a Carlos quien en ese momento decide decir lo que siente a Nicole asiendo que aparezca el emblema de la sinceridad sacándolo a el y Nicole en ese momento los ataco un digimon por suerte era leomon que con su golpe del rey bestia los saco de ahí

Continuará …

Ter mine


	9. el emblema de la pureza

Aquí les trigo mi noveno capitulo bueno es la primera vez que hare una historia larga bueno les tengo una pregunta ¿Qué es mejor el tigre o 31 minutos? Segunda pregunta ¿Qué prefieren drangon ball z o bleyblade evolución? y ultima pregunta ¿digan 3 caricaturas de anime que mas les guste y 3 las que mas odien? Lo hago por que hare un video de acuerdo a sus respuesta saludos a espartano que su historia esta súper y voy a matar a lince por que dejo su historia pendiente vendetta no es broma j aja se la creyeron j aja no hablo enserio no es chiste oigan que les parece esta frase que le pienso poner a django en mi historia mi poder alcanza el nivel máximo y el mundo esta en mis manos ** se la pango si o no **

Capitulo 9 el emblema de la pureza

Después de haber estado en la parte oscura del digimundo los chicos cada vez pensaban que no podían sobrevivir a aquel lugar pero las cosas empezaron a empeorar ya que scar los encontró y por arte de magia o mejor dicho los ataco asiendo que el lugar donde se encontraban se partiera en 8 pedazos asiendo que los 8 niños se perdieran en distintos lugares pero por el momento no les diré que lugares primero iremos con estrella que se encontraba en un lugar como una selva ella y salamon caminaban en busca de los demás pero nadie en ese momento fueron atacados por pidemon

Apareciendo inesperadamente con una excéntrica figura, este Digimon Demonio Humano está envuelto en grandes misterios. Los Digimon Demonios Humanos tienen muchas cualidades misteriosas, y como las especies Demoníacas -y las No-Muertas- son básicamente seres de otra realidad, sus formas físicas no pueden ser comprendidas completamente. Porque apareció y el propósito de su existencia tampoco están muy claros, y actualmente no es posible obtener a una respuesta a estas incógnitas. Sin embargo, su fuerza no tiene igual, y si alguien llega a toparse con Piemon, no le queda más que maldecir su suerte.

Quien tenia en sus manos el emblema de la pureza  
>Emblema de la Pureza Su símbolo es el de una semilla u hoja de árbol en forma de lagrima. El digimon era muy fuerte el problema era que el le había dicho que ese emblema no seria su yo ya que en su carzon no había sentimientos sinceros ese momento ella le dice que no es cierto ya que en su corazón había sentimiento sinceros como el que sentía por su familia en ese momento el emblema empezó a brillar asiendo que el digimon cerrar los ojos y darle tiempo a salamon n en quitar selo y salvarse de aquel lugar .<p>

Continuará

Espero que les guste mando un saludo a tigresa dj por su nueva historia


End file.
